Christmas Concert
by Kagalei
Summary: AU It is Elizabeth's first time on stage and she's extremely nervous. Jazz visits her backstage before the concert. Will his visit give her the courage she needs? Of course. Rated for suggestive themes.


Christmas Concert

Elizabeth tugged nervously at her blouse. In a few minutes, she would be out on stage singing in front of who knows how many people. Sure, she wouldn't really be able to see them but still, how many people? "You going to be okay, 'Slinger?"

Elizabeth jumped and whirled around to find the mech she had come to call her best friend. Jazz stood there with a microphone in his hand. She let out her pent up breath. "Don't do that." She closed her eyes and tried to regain control of her breathing.

Jazz gave his trademark grin. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "But seriously," his face took on a concerned look, "Are you going to be okay?"

She gulped. "Maybe." She glanced out at the stage. "You think I could go fight some Decepticons instead?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"You could," He nodded his head. But just as she was about to go back to the dressing rooms, he added, "But then everybody would be disappointed. You know they all came to see you, right?" Elizabeth froze in her tracks. Of course he would pull out the disappointment card. She pouted.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

"Look, just think of it as another battle. Only this time, its you against your fear." Jazz knelt down next to her and handed her the microphone. "You can do, 'Slinger. Just face your fear." Elizabeth glanced back out at the stage. Jazz sighed. "Look, if you need any encouragement, just look for all the blue lights. We're all here for you, no matter what."

Elizabeth hugged his neck. "Thanks Jazz."

He smiled and hugged her back. "No prob. Now, knock 'em dead." He hurried to go back to his seat with the other Autobots.

Optimus looked at Jazz as he sat down. "Well?" he prompted.

Jazz just shook his head. "Nervous as Pit. She asked if she could go fight some Decepticons instead."

Optimus sighed. "I hope she'll be alright."

Jazz grinned at him. "She'll be fine. As long as when she looks in our direction, we give her the most encouraging looks we can." Optimus just stared at the younger mech.

'Okay. Breathe. Just breathe and you'll be okay.' Elizabeth said to herself as the curtain rose. 'You can do this. Just breathe.'

As the spotlight swung to shine on her, she looked out into the crowd and spotted several pairs of blue lights in the back. Just as Jazz had said, everybody had come out to see her sing. She noticed that several of them had their thumbs up in the universal good luck sign. 'I can do this.' Noticing that the music had started, she raised the microphone to her lips and took a deep breath.

_"They say there are no miracles, I know_

_They say there's really nothing left that worth believing in_

_But long ago and far away, a child was born I've heard them say_

_So every year, this time, the miracles begin_

_Because it's someone else's birthday, but the presents are for me_

_The candle shines so brightly on this happy birthday tree_

_And everyone is smiling and full of birthday cheer_

_I wish it was his birthday everyday, everyday this year_

_It's turned those frowning faces into faces full of joy_

_The grandmas and the grandpas look like little girls and boys_

_And all around the world we know that love was born today_

_And so we gather all together, I wish was forever_

_Because it's someone else's birthday, but the presents are for me_

_They're spread beneath the branches of this happy birthday tree_

_And I will pay attention to the wishes that I hear_

_And I will wrap some presents for the ones I love this year_

_Because it's someone else's birthday, and I've found a special way_

_To keep the love and laughter lasting long after today_

_I'll keep a list of presents for those I'm thinking of_

_So then that baby's birthday, can be everybody's birthday_

_We can celebrate the birthday_

_Of love."_

The audience sat speechless for a moment. Here was a girl who until tonight, almost none of them knew existed and she just floored them. Somebody finally broke out of their stupor and started clapping. Soon the audience was roaring with applause and whistles. People were standing in their seats shouting, "Encore! Encore!" But try as hard as they might, the humans just couldn't drown out the Autobots.

"Whoa! Go 'Slinger!" Bluestreak…

"Atta girl!" Ironhide…

"Encore!" Ratchet…

"We knew you could do it!" Sideswipe…

"Go Elizabeth!" Sunstreaker…

"Told you, you'd knock 'em dead!" Jazz…

"Well done!" Prowl…

It was with these praises that Elizabeth finally managed to bow her way off the stage. As she stood there catching her breath, she noticed that she had a visitor backstage. Optimus Prime stood there, optics full of pride and joy. He knelt down as she ran towards him. Hugging her as gently as possible, he whispered, "I knew you could do it."

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him back. "Thanks Optimus."

He released her as the applause rose in volume again. "Go on, little Miss Sensation. They're waiting for an encore." Elizabeth smiled up at him before rushing back onto the stage.

~After the Concert~

Elizabeth sat, dozing, in Optimus's cab on the way back to the _Ark_. Several of the Autobots cruised along behind them; carrying flowers, cards, and a few items that are best left unmentioned. "Well, guys? How was that for a first time on stage?" Jazz asked on the open channel.

"She did great. There is no doubt about that. But…" Ratchet trailed off.

Prowl finished his statement. "Some of the items thrown to her are questionable."

"Yeah." Sideswipe agreed. "Like this circular, rubber thing. What the Pit is this?"

"Don't ask. It's getting incinerated as soon as we get back." Ironhide said. "Along with most of these phone numbers she got. She doesn't even know half these guys."

"Keep it down." Optimus cut in quietly. "She's asleep."

"Sorry sir." They chorused.

If Optimus had been in mech mode, he would have shook his head. But since he wasn't, he settled for chuckling a little. "Come on, men. Let's go home."

"Yes sir."

"Sir?"

"What is it Sunstreaker?"

"Requesting permission to incinerate these circular, rubber things and these numbers as soon as we get back to base."

Optimus shuddered. Unlike most of the others, he knew exactly what those things were and what they were used for. "Permission granted."

Jazz silently thanked Primus that he didn't have to explain hardly anything to his leader. That would lead to awkward questions and a few human femmes getting pissed at him and he really didn't want that on Christmas Eve.

A.N. Ok, this is only my second fic and I know it's a little late but better late than never, right? I don't own Transformers or the song in this fic. It's called Someone Else's Birthday and it on a Disney Christmas CD. And for the life of me, I don't know who sings it.


End file.
